What Fairy Tales are Made of
by Regularamanda
Summary: Sam starts to make breakfast...and then she gets distracted. Fluff. Sam and Jack established.


_Author's Note- This is set after Sam returns home from Atlantis. Enjoy!_

**What Fairy Tales are Made of**

Sam slowly got up out of the bed and smiled softly at the man beside her. He was spread out on his side of the bed, with one of his arms hanging off the bed and his mouth opened. She never tired of waking up next to him. Thoughts of him kept the smile on her face as she went to the kitchen to make breakfast. The only sounds in the house were her bare feet hitting the hardwood floor and Jack's soft snoring in their room.

Sam walked over to the kitchen radio and turned it on low. Next she pulled out all the ingredients to make Jack's world famous omelet, including the beer. She smiled fondly remembering the phone call they had had years ago where he had talked about his omelet and she had teased him that there must be beer in it. She had wanted even then to try it, but she had known she couldn't. It would have been too intimate. That was so long ago, and back then she had been engaged to another man. Now she was Jack's, she thought with a grin. Here she was now in his house making an omelet with his special recipe. And she had made it so many times it was actually edible.

Sam glanced at the roses that were laying on the dining room table. Jack had bought them for her when she had come back a few days before from her assignment in the Pegasus Galaxy. With a short note that had said _These are beautiful but nothing can outshine you._ _The Rose of my life is finally home._ Who would have thought that Jack was a romantic?

Suddenly strong arms came around her waist and he pulled her closer to him. She never tired of those arms.

"Hi." He whispered into the back of her hair.

"Hi yourself." She said.

"Whatja doin'?" He asked sleepily.

"Making breakfast." Sam said with a laugh.

"Obviously. But what are you doing out of my bed? I woke up and a certain hot blonde wasn't there. I was afraid I had dreamed you up." He said as he kissed the tender spot at the back of her neck, sending a shiver through her.

"I'm not a dream." She teased him.

Jack turned her around, his eyes serious. "When you were in Atlantis, when I woke up and you weren't there…a few times I though you had been a dream."

Sam's eyes filled with tears. He hadn't told that to her before. She put her hands on his bare chest and leaned up to his him softly on the lips. "I'm real Jack." She whispered against his lips.

Jack's arms were around her waist and he pulled her closer to him, and buried his face in her long blonde hair. He'd never told her but during the time that he had thought she was going to marry Pete he had dreams that she had gone on and married Pete, and it had nearly broken his heart.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too."

Jack pulled back slightly and put both of his hands on the sides of her face and kissed her deeply. After a while they realized they had to breath and they pulled back slightly, both out of breathe. They stay within the circle of each other's arms.

A slow love song came on the air and Jack put one hand on her waist while his other hand grasped her hand. Sam giggled when she realized what he was doing. They slow danced to the song, he even twirled her a few times.

She couldn't resist and said "The knees?"

"Hey no matter how bad my knees get, I will always dance with you." He grinned at her.

She realized they must look a sight. She was only wearing one of his over sized T-shirts and he only had his boxers on. And here they were in the middle of his kitchen, dancing. Or she realized that they must look like two people so completely in love with the other.

She had always thought she had known the real Jack. She'd known the not so good part that he had a temper, that he was a smart ass and he tended to speak his mind, even when he should just remain silent. And she had seen the good as well, how he acted around kids and how he never left anyone behind. But it was only after they were together she had truly found out what a good man he was. He was always gentle and loving with her. Treated her like she was the most important thing in the world to him. He was always the gentleman. She gazed adoringly up at the man of her dreams. She wanted so much with this man. Marriage, kids, the whole works. Soon she reminded herself. Very soon.

"You think too much." He said suddenly.

"Hmmm?" Sam said lost in her own thoughts as she rested her head against his chest.

"What are you thinking of?" He whispered.

"You." She said honestly.

"Me? Good thoughts I hope?"

"The best." She whispered.

"Mind sharing?" He asked.

"I love you so much. And your wonderful." She said simply.

"I'm wonderful because I'm with you." Jack said as he leaned down and kissed the top of her hair.

Sam wasn't sure why this man had still wanted her. She had broken his heart with her engagement, he could have just moved on, and he had tried to. But he had still wanted her…and he had taken her fishing., the start of it all. He had told her always and that's what he had meant. For always, until they were old and gray and couldn't do things like this anymore.

Sam wasn't really sure how much she believed in destiny and all that other meaning of life stuff but she did know a few things. So many times they had come across alternate realities where they had been together, and she couldn't help thinking that maybe they were meant to be.

After all that they had both been through they seemed to gravitate to each other. Magnets, as Jack would say. Even when they tried to move on, they still ended right back up with each other. It was almost a universal constant, Blue Jello was the best and Sam and Jack were meant to be. And it felt so…right to be held by this man.

They slow danced to the next song, and the next, breakfast completely forgotten. They stayed in each other's arms, so content to remain there till the end of time. This was the kind of love that lasted a lifetime. A forever kind of love. What fairy tales are made of.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know!_


End file.
